


【DMC】无言书

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 在父亲和友人手中获得的那本书，是他窥见过去的钥匙，是对逝去之物的见证。





	【DMC】无言书

1.  
离那场由斯巴达起，由斯巴达终的魔界入侵事件已经过去了大半年。那两个始作俑者在魔界很好地完成了收尾的工作，魔界空间的裂口已经完全的闭合，尼禄再也不用三天两头跑过去守着，把那些挣扎着从细缝里钻出来的恶魔都干掉。在看着魔界裂缝闭合的那天，尼禄感到最可惜的一件事情就是没能亲眼看着两个银色的脑袋钻出来，再一拳把他们揍回去。  
曾经刺穿大地和苍穹的魔界之树也早因养分的断绝而彻底枯萎，灰化成一场诡异的雪在这个城市里盖了厚厚的一层，被惊魂未定的人们以前所未有的速度给全部清理掉，仿佛只要把这些灰白的尘土去掉就能抹去那段末日般的记忆。而这座城市也像人们希望地那样很快便恢复了往日的欢声笑语。  
可以的话，尼禄也想和其他人一样忘掉那场看似壮烈其实就是家庭内部纠纷的闹剧。只是前老板留下的一堆账单和重新认识没多久的便宜父亲及那位稍瞬即逝的友人共同留下来的诗集都在重复提醒尼禄，他在等那两个闹剧祸源回来。  
但丁的账单每天都寄来，尼禄已经看腻了，连拆封也懒得弄，直接扔进桌子上专门为收集这些账单准备的盒子里。过多的账单错乱的堆成一个摇摇欲坠的小山包，屋顶吱呀作响的吊扇正努力尝试把它吹倒，尼禄干脆把早上喝剩的半杯咖啡放在上面，真是一对完美的镇纸和杯垫。  
至于那本老诗集，实话说除了古旧就真的没什么特别了。诗集的雕花封皮是替换上去，花纹虽然精致，但描绘的金色颜料却不怎么高级，很多地方都已经开始斑驳脱落，被一些杂乱肮脏的杂色取而代之。内页简单的诗文是商店统一印刷的儿童刊物，尼禄在翻看过几次后表示自己已经能把内容全部背下来了，他真的不明白V为什么在险境中都能为里面的文字所沉迷。  
虽说如此，尼禄还是挺喜欢这本诗集的，尤其是在午睡的时候。时间和丰富的“阅历”让纸张皲裂出众多细纹，窄小的细缝中还残留着硝烟、尘土、铁锈、霉菌的气味，不怎么好闻却足够的提神。把它盖在脸上，可以让尼禄在充分休息的同时保持警戒，随时重新进入战斗中。  
像今天，远远听到蕾蒂和崔西的吵架声，尼禄猛地跳起冲到大门落上门锁并关上了电闸总电源，瞬间安静下来的大厅让他充满了安全感。自从莫里森神秘兮兮地但丁的房契交给他保管之后，这两个漂亮的阿姨就没少在他面前晃悠，威逼利诱轮番上阵，就想从他手中敲出那份房契。作为全家唯一一个男的，尼禄真的不敢和这占了女性阵容半边天的两人作对，只好尽可能地回避和她们照面的机会。大门抖动了一会，门外又沉默了一会，咔咔作响的高跟鞋踏地的声音才渐渐远去。

又躲过了一劫。  
长舒一口气，尼禄蹑手蹑脚地走回但丁的办公桌，却没想到入目了一眼狼藉。他冲出得太急，甚至忘了伸手接回盖在脑袋上的诗集，那本古旧的本子在空中划了几个圈后撞到了他的咖啡杯上，杯子里的液体大部分都洒在了箱子里将那叠信封从头淋到了底，而剩下的那点则连同咖啡杯一起盖在了诗集摊开的内页上。  
尼禄连忙拿走倒扣的咖啡杯，书页上深色一团的水迹正顺着纸张的纹理蜘蛛丝一样往更宽的面积蔓延。  
“Shit！”  
环顾了一周都没有找到可以擦拭的纸巾，尼禄第一次觉得他叔叔活得是实在的粗糙，他只好把大衣袖子往上提了一点覆盖到了书页上。粗糙的布料不怎么吸水，尼禄将袖口换了好几个面才将那点凉透的咖啡给吸干，在书页和袖口留下了斑驳一片的污迹。小心翼翼地拧起被泡软的纸页，尼禄侧着脑袋检查这些污迹对书页的损坏程度。  
所幸发现得早，纸张没有把咖啡颜色吃进太多，除了边缘较深的一圈将一些内容切成了两半，但透过光源在咖啡色圈内的插画和诗文依旧清晰可见，甚至多了一些原本没有见过的注释。  
说是注释也不对，努力辨认了一下那些模糊的字母，尼禄勉强辨认拼凑出一句断续的话，“…跑到…摔断腿还要我去…的人…资格…说…”尽管不能确认全句话是什么，但这种充满生活气息的留言绝对不像是读者对这首爱情诗的注释。再一番仔细观察，尼禄在书页边缘的插画间也发现了一些零碎的词句，这些词句同样没有在欣赏这首美妙诗篇。和诗句间那些字母边角带着刻意的锐利线条的留言不同，插画里的字迹忽大忽小，还带着不少的拼写错误，在看得清的几个单词里占据了大半篇幅的“笨蛋”、“白痴”、“傻瓜”等词语都明白地写明这是一个不爱学习的“坏孩子”。  
被水浸湿的纸张干涸后变得更加皱巴，手指触觉能让尼禄感受到污迹外的人工线条，却没有敏锐到足以让他清晰地读取到上面的信息。晃动了一下底部还残留着丁点咖啡的盒子，一个危险的念头钻进了尼禄脑里。

“他难道不知道但丁有那种可以让字迹显现的魔法药水吗？”  
“不是魔法药水，是他们人类的奇怪发明。会褪色的墨水啥的。”  
“哦，还是哥哥你厉害。”

又开始了。  
通过与维吉尔的一战，原本潜藏在尼禄体内的恶魔之血像是潜藏已久的汽油突然被点燃，新鲜的力量在他身体里不断奔腾，唤醒了很多他以前所未知的能力，像是更敏锐的感官，强大到可以让断掉的手都重新长一只回来的恢复力，那双蓝色的翅膀还不能像长辈的那样带他长时间飞翔却足以打爆很多恶魔的脑袋，还有就是原本听不到的恶魔呢喃也变得清晰可闻。现在每次走进但丁的事务所，他都能听到那些挂在墙上的恶魔武器在不停地聒噪，尼禄有时候真的不知道但丁是怎么忍受下这些长舌的。显然，这些被封印的恶魔也不知道现在尼禄已经成功接上了他们的频道，正默默地记下他们所说的每一句有日后告状意义的坏话。  
这些恶魔武器里面就属这双刀兄弟话最多，无论尼禄做什么都会插上一句点评。他们最近发现但丁已经很长时间没回来了，没人会敲着他们脑袋让他们闭嘴，这两兄弟的话就更多了，内容也从以前的小心翼翼变得肆无忌惮。托他们的福，尼禄现在连但丁平均多久洗一次澡都知道了。  
“呵，斯巴达的男人。”墙角那把挂着灰的紫色吉他原本应该是个美艳的恶魔，从她撩人的声线和其他恶魔的不时恭维中可以得知。只是她现在正被丢在角落里无人问津，只能在其他恶魔开始吐槽斯巴达全家的时候不时发出一声充满恶意的冷笑。  
“啊啊啊！斯巴达！”尼禄不着声色地捂了一下耳朵，那个但丁不知道从命运岛屿的哪个地方带回来的怨妇再一次发出刺耳的喊叫，“凭什么他们能有孩子！我的孩子啊！斯巴达！”  
幸好这些恶魔的呐喊平常人听不到，不然但丁的事务所早就被当成什么灵异房子给强拆掉了。  
“而且你什么时候见过斯巴达的人会把秘密告诉对方的。”  
“也是，哥哥说的都对。”  
……  
最近这双刀兄弟的话是真的有点太多了，不如熔掉吧。  
从墙上摘下那一红一绿的双刀，尼禄用力将刀柄上的两个恶魔脑袋磕在一起。  
“对了！拜托妮可做点可以用的道具吧。但丁绝对不会介意我用他一点恶魔武器当素材的。”  
尼禄毫无感情的捧读让在场的所有恶魔武器都闭了嘴。  
“地下室！在地下室！但丁把他的宝贝都藏在地下室了！”为了活命，魔刀双子用尽力气在叫喊。

2.  
尼禄从来不知道但丁这有地下室，毕竟他不常过来，也没有帮但丁收拾房子的爱好。凭着对房子结构的一点常识和双刀的提醒，尼禄还是很顺利地找到了但丁的地下宝藏。  
在地下室里兜里一圈，尼禄惊讶地发现但丁的地下室就像是一个龙的巢穴，里面成堆地塞满了珍贵的神秘道具，只要他稍加清理一下这些库存，他不但可以把债务全部还完，还能剩下一笔不小的资金。所以那家伙为什么要把自己活成那么个邋遢样子？尼禄很是疑惑。  
地下室矮窄的空间里面放着几个大架子，但主人并没有把它放满的念头，只零星地拜放了几个半满的大箱子在上面，更多的东西被随意堆放在地上。说是随意也不对，那些物件都是严格按照种类分开，同类型的宝物和破碎的垃圾堆在地上，刻意得就像是一个小孩子任性的刁难，非得等待某人来完成最后一步的收纳工作。  
不过还是多亏了但丁这奇怪的整理方式，尼禄很快便找到了他想要的东西。揣着那瓶墨水，尼禄又在一本破书上扯了几页纸下来，打算用来测试一下这瓶墨水会不会破坏墨迹。  
“这小子居然把那本魔法书给扯了？”  
“这小子之后一定会被女巫诅咒的。”  
真的是烦死了。尼禄把双刀卡在一个空架子的顶部，走出了地下室，将那扇厚门给锁上。

这个墨水和双刀兄弟说的一样，只要在空气中静置几个小时就会自动消失，对有墨迹也没多少晕染的迹象。尼禄安心地拿过一块小海绵吸上一点墨，轻轻拍到诗集上，被潜藏秘密随着海绵的移动渐渐显现。  
在被咖啡沾染到的那页里留下的完整语句是这样的：  
【维吉尔是个大笨蛋，白痴，傻瓜，书呆子！双腿就像小蝴蝶的大菜鸡。我绝对不会带他去看我的秘密基地的】  
【我觉得跑到山里摔断腿还要我去背回来的人没有资格说这个。还有你以为我怎么找到你的？】  
见识过兄弟狂乱的战斗，尼禄实在没法想象但丁和维吉尔小时候居然会用这种无聊而幼稚的方式吵架。尼禄对这本书的秘密更感兴趣了，黑色的海绵很快把整本书都染上了墨色。  
这些秘密的排序并不规则，每次都是被人随手翻开一页，然后用没有沾墨的笔笨拙地写在了上面。不过这些秘密也不多，尼禄把他们都抄录了下来，裁成纸条，一点点的排序。通过这些只言片语，他似乎窥见了长辈们那段短暂的童年。

第一段留言，最起码是尼禄认为的第一段留言。  
【维吉尔是爱哭鬼。打架输了还向妈妈撒娇。要这种东西有什么用？诗集还不如和一起出去比剑。下次我还打哭他】  
【谁会被你打哭啊。要不是你耍赖，你能打赢我？而且妈妈也说了要给你一本的，是你自己说要换成草莓蛋糕的。还有！别碰我的新书！】  
读完这段留言，尼禄小小的叹了口气，原来这两兄弟真的从小就开始互相打架怄气，都几十年了，不腻的吗？至于维吉尔的警告尼禄觉得但丁是肯定没有看到的。在后面的一堆留言里尼禄并没有看到但丁对维吉尔的警告有所反应。准确点来说，这些留言都是但丁单方面在和维吉尔怄气，而维吉尔单方面地在回应反击但丁的挑衅叫骂。  
尼禄继续整理这些留言。

【维吉尔你真的是个怪胎。像老爸那样硬邦邦大大块的身体有什么好的？居然想变成爸爸那样的大胖子？我长大之后肯定要变成妈妈那样又香又软的大美人】  
【爸爸有什么不好的？你以后会变成这样我不知道。但你再这样偷吃饼干和草莓蛋糕的话，你肯定会变成一只小胖猪】  
看到这个的时候尼禄直接喷笑了出来。但丁的这个梦想和维吉尔的预言还真的实现了一半，香或许未必，但软倒是真的，胖也是真的。

【今天给妈妈摘花的时候发现了一个超酷的地方。要是维吉尔肯求我的话，我就带他去看看我的秘密基地和收藏的宝贝】  
【你那个破地方我才不去。你就不能安分点不要老跑到那种危险的地方吗？你那个秘密基地太乱了，偶尔也要收拾一下吧，你才是别指望我帮你。还有我看到了上次打碎的那个花瓶了，你说藏起来原来是藏到这里。】  
看来但丁喜欢收集和屯放垃圾的行为是从小至今的了。尼禄不禁又想起了地下室的场景。那难道是在模拟小时候的秘密基地？不过不管怎样，等他们两个回来，尼禄一定会抓他们一起好好清理一下那个脏乱的小金库。尼禄对着自己被蹭满了灰的毛衣发誓。

拿自己摘录的纸条对比着刻在书页上的字迹，尼禄突然发现了兄弟两人极为个性化的不同书写习惯。  
但丁的语法和拼写总是很随便的，回避开缭乱的绘画，洋洋洒洒的字母散落在插画的间隙里，让人读起来很是吃力。而维吉尔像是拼命想要成长为大人一样，有着严谨的语法和可以模仿成熟的笔迹，但对比于但丁的落笔无悔，一旦遇到书写错误他会毫无犹豫地将错的单词划掉，也不顾会将覆盖到原有的文字，直直地将全部字母正确地刻在纸上。  
兄弟两人，一个只书写在插画间隙的循规蹈矩，一个只反驳在诗文之间霸道独行，默契地坚守着自我，错失彼此交流的机会。

接下来的几则留言也是流于日常的兄弟相互吐槽，直到这则留言中的事故降临到这个幸福的家庭之上。  
【爸爸究竟去哪里了？妈妈总是会偷偷在哭。维吉尔那个胆小鬼不会也在哭吧？不过不用担心，我会保护他们的】  
【我才没有哭。倒是你经常跟着妈妈哭，烦死了。到现在还会挑食的小鬼头还说什么保护我。】  
想起从崔西那里听说的那个遥远故事：斯巴达的失踪导致他的家庭失去了庇护，恶魔的报复在兄弟的生活中搅起了恐惧的漩涡。尼禄拿起了最后一片对话。

【为什么要跑出去！你是想死吗？维吉尔！就不能留下来跟我和妈妈呆在一起？！】  
【但丁，和妈妈留在这里。我会找到保护我们的方法的。】  
所有无声的对话中断于此。大概是因为发生了V所诉说的过去。  
在突然间降临的红火里，兄弟两人第一次直面无力带来的痛苦，真正走上平衡的两条分岔路。

3.  
“V.”  
这个字母在喉腔滑过，很快就便消失无踪，就像是那个漆黑的脆弱诗人。尼禄不知道在他那个短暂的一个多月的生命里，他是否享受到了渴求已久的爱和保护。如果他有，尼禄希望他能肯定且明确地说出来，而不是想这样悄悄地写在诗集的最后。

【谢谢你，见证我的存在。】  
那个由一条折线组成的落款小小的，过深的刻痕让墨水在上面泅成一团，要不是后面还跟着几个被划掉的字母，一个错眼就会被当成一个普通墨点而忽略过去。

拿过桌面上的笔，沾了些瓶子里剩下的墨水，尼禄用力在书皮上写下了几个硕大的单词，  
【come back and say it by yourself】  
把写完的笔扔得老远，尼禄这才猛得惊醒自己做了件多么孩子气的事。呆楞地看着书皮上的墨迹从翻着微光的湿润渐渐变得灰蒙干涸，虽然再过去几个小时这几个字就会消失在白光中，尼禄还是烦躁地把它甩进柜子里了，锁到视野之外。  
两个，不，三个糟老头子。  
尼禄把柜子钥匙握在胸前，用力拧成了一个铜疙瘩。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 由于篇幅和行文无法加进去的点，在这里补充一下。  
这只是我个人对角色的理解，没有任何分析意义，感谢阅读。
> 
> 1、但丁之所以能忍受那些恶魔武器的吵聒的，是因为他独自一人在事务所里，寂静会勾起他的寂寞，这些恶魔武器刚好可以填补他空白的时间。而且这些恶魔武器是属于他的力量，被武装包围起来会让他有安全感。
> 
> 2、看着但丁会比较调皮和坚强，其实在遇到大事的时候维吉尔会比但丁更坚决，所以平常会跟在但丁后面偷偷保护他，也会让但丁和妈妈躲起来，自己出去外面寻找父亲的身影和拯救三人的办法。不然我不明白为啥剧情里维吉尔为什么会自己一个在外面玩（坐等官方打脸）。
> 
> 3、其实V一直把自己当成维吉尔，只是后来和大家的经历让他有了一点轻微的改变，所以他在书本最后给尼禄的留言的时候开始的署名是维吉尔，之后又划掉了后面的字母，只留下V这个名字。
> 
> 4、尼禄对这三个的情感其实很复杂，和但丁相处的时间最长所以他会更偏向但丁；V和他看上去年纪最相近相处起来像人生第一个同性朋友（大舅子不算，那种感情更像亲情而不是友情）；对维吉尔，尼禄应该还只停留在陌生的父亲上，毕竟才知道事情真相几个小时就分别了，血缘让他对维吉尔抱有感情，但不深而且朦胧，诗集的解读大概是让他了解维吉尔的一个入口。
> 
> 5、对于V的消失，尼禄会迷惑、遗憾和伤心，但他绝对不会为了让V重现而作什么奇怪的事情，某种程度上尼禄也清楚什么东西失去了就不会再回来了，所以才会更加珍惜现有的。最后的他会说三个糟老头，是因为他想和V有一个正式的告别。


End file.
